Children
This page is for the player cards of Children. However, children are different than normal characters. *They only earn 1/2 the amount of XP you normally would get when training. *Children have limited energy to what the can do in the day, if they do too much, they will have to go home and rest. Every child has 1,000 energy, every hour they train takes 15 energy, every turn in battle takes 30 energy. In order to re-stock your child's energy, in the Hotel page, put them in their resting slot. You get 100 energy for every hour of sleep. But there are upsides *The home cooked meal at the shop is a buffet and restores 3/4 of their health. *If their parents or family is killed and/or hurt, their speed and damage is multiplied three-fold for 1 turn. *A Child's Energy can go up when they reach a certain level. When a Kid reaches level 5, their energy will go up x2.5. Once they're level 10, there energy will go up x5. Once their level reaches 15, their energy will go up x7.5. *Once your child turns level 18, your child gets added to your tab, it basically becomes a second character, it's child only stats such as energy, and needing to sleep will no longer be needed. Collgeta (Collie and Kid Gogeta) Collgeta is an arragent little 12 year old girl, who likes to spend time training, but also goes to school with her friends. Collgeta lives at Ultimate's house because both of her parents are dead. Collgeta gets along with Loke like a brother. Collgeta is now 16 years old, and is now the oldest daughter of the three children in the Ultimate and Collie family. Though she still is slightly arrogant, she's kinder. She tries to live a normal human life, despite her saiyan instincts driving her to fight and train to be the best. With Loke as her younger step brother, they how have a solid brother-sister relationship. She (thankfully) didn't inherit her mothers bloodthirsty personality, even though some times there are signs that could say otherwise. She has yet to meet any of the other children besides Loke, and Densho. Skills Zenkai - Like most other saiyans before her, whenever Collgeta's Health drops 1/3 and survives, she receives +2 in all stats, or even +4 if her health drops under 1/5 Hypnotizing Other androids - Unaware to Collgeta, she has the ablity to hypnotize other androids. Asorbing Android parts - Oddly enough, Collgeta can also take and absorb parts from androids into her own body, making her just as strong without needing to go to the hospital and install them Techniques Ki Blast Energy Ball Energy Wave Explosive Wave Barrier Solar Flare Transformations Super Saiyan (Mastered Super Saiyan 2 (Need Super Saiyan first, Need emotion experience) Inventory 1 Powerlevel potion (Taken from Ultimate) (used) 4 android upgrade parts Sword Potara Earring Loke(Ultimate Tre and Kayla) Leo for short, is the son of Ultimate Trevauntee and Kayla. He to can go into the Ultimate super saiyan forms just like Ultimate can. He hangs out with Collgeta at school and is considered "the man to go to". He is over confident in his ability and will usually underestimate his opponent. Unlike his father, Loke must be a certain level to reach a Ultimate super saiyan form. Level 10 to reach Ultimate super saiyan, level 16 to reach Ultimate super saiyan 2, Level 20 to reach Ultimate super Saiyan 3, and Level 30 to reach Ultimate super Saiyan 4. However, do to him only being the decedent of the transformation, both positive and negative effects of the Ultimate Super Saiyan transformations are downgraded immensely. Loke and Collgeta live together in ultimate's house, they seem to get along like brother and sister. Sometimes they might argue, sometimes they get along without a problem Loke and Dendsho are best friends, Loke respects Dendsho like a brother. He doesn't know much about the namekian race, but he believes that they must be Loke and Raka met each other at school. Loke and Raka don't talk to each other unless Dendsho is around. Loke has more respect for Collie and Dendsho then he does for his teachers. Loke has not met Giah as of yet, but figuring and almost knowing that there might be someone out there who could challenge him for the strongest kid there is, he decides to start training like never before in hopes that he will be able to beat whoever this might be as well as defeat his father one day. By the time Loke first met Ace, he had already heard about the child from ultimate's run-in with Natch. They easily developed a great friendship for one another. Loke sees Ace as more of a little brother, and would do anything needed to help him out as long as he didn't turn evil. If Ace were to try and go evil, Loke would have no choice but to either put Ace down, or try to reason with him. But he hopes that never happens or come to light. At first, Loke actually came to like lamp. She was the first majin he had ever seen, and seemed pure as could be. That was however until they fought. Having been killed by lamp, Loke seeks revenge and trains in otherworld to grow even stronger in preperation for his next fight with lamp. He's planned on giving Lamp the same sentence as she gave him, DEATH. Loke has only spoken to Gianor once, but from just the way he spoke, he wasn't that great of a man but not as bad as everyone says he was. His words had hit loke deep in his heart, and it made him think about rather they were true or not. With that, he decided to figure out if he should believe what the man says or not while training in otherworld. Loke isn't sure how to describe Arko. He's the father of Natch and Ace's grandfather. To him, he sees the man as extremely strong and wicked powerful. This makes Loke strive to be stronger then ever, so that one day, he can take on not only Arko, but also Natch, Ultimate, and maybe even his own grandfather, Ricky, who also stands on that same level above all others. Transformations Super Saiyan(need extreme emothion) Super Saiyan 2(unuseable) Super Saiyan 3(unuseable) Demon Trainee Demon Comander Demon Lord Overlord Ultimate Super Saiyan (need extreme emotion and super saiyan first) Attacks Normal attacks Ki blast Energy Ball Energy Wave Explosive Wave Barrier Saiyan blood attacks Kamehameha Finger spread beam Galick Gun Explosive Mandan Demon blood attacks Evil Flame Evil Spear Inventory 3powerlevel potions(2 used) (1 given too from ultimate) Skills Zenkai - much like his father, Loke has the ability to heal from his injuries and grow stronger in the process, that is if he survives Materialization - This allows loke to personally gather things he would like to use in battle. Most of the time however, it will either be a sword of some kind, or a senzu bean Dendsho (Tensho) Dendsho is Tensho's son. He was born just before Tensho died. He was named Dendsho in honor of his grandfather, Dende, and his dad. He may only be a few days old, but him being Namekian makes him appear as a teenager. He is a newborn Namekian, and is very vain and prideful. His wish is to become the most powerful being in existence. In these ways, he is much like Vegeta. He is best friends with Loke and Collgeta, who he met at school. He likes Loke for his kind, yet competetive attitude. He respects Collgeta because she always does what she's supposed to, but can get down and dirty when she needs to. He is hoping to find a friend in Raka, who he has just met, for he is the only other Namekian he has met on Earth. His biggest and only fear is of the Ice-Jyn race. After the passing of Tensho, Ultimate invited Dendsho to stay with him, loke, collie, and Rin in the house hold until Ultimate brought his father back. This character is now under the watch of Ultimate (adopted and given to SS3Tre from JamembaFreak97) Skills Mental Training - Natrually. thanks to being namekian, mental training helps Dendsho achive 1.5 more xp then most other races. Home planet Training - Despite rarely being on the planet, whenever Dendsho trains there, he gains a extra 1.5 xp then other people would besides his race Techniques Ki blast Energy Blast Energy Wave Explosive wave Barrier Solar Flare Transformation Regeneration Form *Reduces Damage by 15% *Regenerate 30% health, twice for battle *perm bonus Healer Namekian *Adds 60 speed *Permanent Bonus *Can regenerate 20% health for all players on your side, this uses your turn. Inventory 1 powerlevel potion (Given too by Collgeta, Used) Potara Earring Sword Raka(Guitare) Raka is the son of Guitare. He was spit it right as Guitare died. He is named Raka because in honor of his great grand father Kara. He is a teenage prideful and powerful boy. He so far has no friends he has now enrolled in Orang Star school. He posseses the power of his father and personality of Kara which is much like piccolo's. Giah (Gianor and Ghiaccia) Giah is a fine young Ice-Jin, the son of Gianor and Ghiaccia. Giah feels as though he is a descendant from a king, and tries to protect his fathers good name, when there is really not one to protect. He however, is not prideful like his father, or slightly cruel like his mother, but a kinder soul. He tries to fit in with those of earth, but due to his ancestry and his parents, he is not the most populor kid on the block, and is instead often mocked upon He is a very enthusiastic child, and looks forward to pretty much anything that can be, specifically testing out his strength, more specifically on other children, and ever more specifically on his fathers' rivals' son, Loke. Although he has a will to fight, and cannot await the day he is able to fight, he is a precautious child, never going into anything without knowing exactly what will happen and if he is prepared for it. From birth Giah has always had a smile on his face, and likes to mess around, nobody really wants to be around him due to his parents personalities. Growing up in his fathers spaceship, Giah was even more closed in, not allowed to leave the ship, as his parents were very overprotective when it came to family. Being on earth, he was excited to meet Reizou, the only other Ice-Jin he had met other than his parents, and the world's strongest. He was eager to try and help with the Gimel wars, but his mother held him back, along with his conscience. He knew he couldn't make a difference but he wanted to help. Ultimately he stayed on the lookout and just watched, soon after witnessing his fathers death. After that, he and his mother flew to their spaceship and started working on his mechanical body. After his father came back to life via mechanical implants, he was heartbroken at his fathers reaction; Gianor had become blunt and heartless, barely caring about his familiy anymore and left immediatly. After he found out his father commited suicide, he had lost all hope in his father, his mother is all he has left now, and is saddened by the fact that the people on earth still hold his fathers bad works againt him, even though he is now dead. Now, Giah tries to remain happy, but is still sad by the fact that his father is dead, not knowing if it's a blessing or a curse. Attacks *Big Bang Burst Cannon (Inherited from father) *Zimoas (Inherited from father) Miname (Tenchi and Klen) Miname is a funny loving girl that loves to train.She mainly takes her fathers personality,a loving kind soul.But dont get it wrong if you get on her bad side she is like a rage monster who will constantly come after you.She currently resides in other world with her parents(although she is not dead). Miname is currently adopted and under the care of her uncle Natch. She aims to get stronger and become one of the best. Transformations *Great Ape Techniques *Ki Blast *Energy Ball *Energy Wave *Explosive Wave *Barrier *Solar Flare *Self Destruct *Kamehameha *Finger Spread Beam *Galik Gun *Dodon Ray *Masenko *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Spirit Ball *Tri-Beam *Destructo Disk *Blitz Beam (Inherited from father) *Tekatu-Ken (Inherited from father) Items *Kaio-Ken Capsule Abilities *Zenkai- Like all Saiyans, Miname is able to become even stronger after taking a beating from me. The more damage Miname has taken, the stronger she gets as if she has 1/3 of her health left, she gets +2 in all stats, but if she has 1/5 of her health left she gets +4 in all stats. *Technique Learner- Being half human, Miname can learn techniques 25% faster. Ace (Natch and Caraba) Ace (彼処 Asoko) is the son of Natch and Caraba. Ace displays great power and has the potential to be one of the greatest warriors in history. Ace has a care giving and easy going personality showing he deeply cares about people and especially his family. Ace truly loves his family and will do anything to keep them out of harms way. Not only this but Ace shows a love for battle that no other child shows and will be the first one to step in a fight even against a opponent that is twice as strong as he is. Ace is also known to be a sweet innocent kid, but once you mess with him, his innocent nature turns violent. As of now, Ace is the strongest child. Transformations *Great Ape *Ultra Form *Super Saiyan *Mega Form *Giga Form *Super Saiyan 2 (Need extreme emotion) *Giant Form *Super Saiyan 3 (Need to train a little more) *Maximum Transformations (Body not physically strong enough to use yet)(Inherited from father) Techniques *Ki Blast *Energy Ball *Energy Wave *Explosive Wave *Kamehameha *Finger Spread Beam *Dodon Ray *Death Beam *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Scatter Finger Beam *Imprisonment Ball *Gigantic Blaze *Darkness Sword Attack *Illusion Impact (Inherited from father) Abilities *Zenkai- Like all Saiyans, Ace is able to get even stronger from a gruesome battle. The more damage Ace has taken, the stronger he gets as if he has 1/3 of his health left, he gets +2 in all stats, but if it is under 1/5 he gets +4 in all stats. *Mental Training- To do this type of training you must have a calm and clear mind, being able go get x1.5 more XP during training. *Silent Speed- Using his incredible speed, Ace is guaranteed to hit a opponent. Items *Sword *5 senzu beans (1 used) Rin(Collie and Ultimate Tre) Rin, once named Akio, is the first born child of Collie and Ultimate Tre. She is the youngest in the family, and has two half siblings, Loke and Collgeta. Somehow, between the time that she was born and 9 year, her DNA somehow completely changed from what it was as a saiyan-android. Instead, she became reborn as a Demon QUEEN-Human, giving her nearly endless potential with her new abilities. She also changed her own name to Rin because it meant "Cold, Dignified, Severe" while Akio meant "Love Child". Personality Ironically, Rin's name actually matches her personality. When first meeting someone, she is very cold and mostly rude to anyone who manages to annoy or anger her enough. She has a very short fuse and is easy to make mad. Being a demon queen, she feels that she DESERVES peoples respect, no matter who it might be. However, having also gotten some of Ultimate's forgiving nature, she will quickly forgive those that haven't completely wronged her. She seems to be very violent toward her older sister and will be very mean to the older brother she has yet to meet due to him being dead. She is bipolar and impulsive alot of the time, reacting and saying the first thing that coms to mind. In battle, her forgiving nature nearly disappears and she becomes focused on tearing her opponent down to the ground. However, she will bring her opponent down to 9/10th of their health at best if she can and then stop fighting, unless she has no choice but to go in for the kill. Having inherited collie's Violent and prideful fighting style, not to mention her Demon Queen blood, she'll act as if she's beat her opponent into the ground before the fight even begins. But, this depends on if she is weaker or stronger then whoever it might be. Skills Materialization - Like her older brother, she is able to materialize weapons of any kind into a battle and use them. Most of the time however, she will materialize a pistol or kind of handgun for quick use. Not to mention senzu beans as well for team mates. Technique Master - With this handy, Rin is able to learn Technique's 25% faster then other people, including her mother and father Transformations Human Transformations Super Human *Requires a powerlevel of 39,000 *Adds 20 damage *perment bonus Unlocked Potential *Requires a powerlevel of 675,000 **Adds 30 damage **Adds 15 speed **Perment bonus Arcane *Requries a powerlevel of 2,705,000 **Adds 35 damage **Adds 25 speed **Perment bonus Demon Transformation Demon Trainee *Requires 155,000 power level to earn. Permanent Bonus: *Adds 10 speed. *Adds 5 damage. Active Bonus: *Takes 2 speed to use. *Adds 5 damage. Demon Commander *Requires 757,250 power level to earn. Permanent Bonus: *Adds 20 speed *Adds 10 damage Active Bonus: *Takes 3 speed to use *Adds 9 damage Demon Lord * Requires 3,591,500 power level to earn. Permanent Bonus: * Adds 30 speed * Adds 15 damage Active Bonuses: * Takes 7 speed * Adds 20 damage Overlord * Requires 8,225,250 power level to earn. Permanent Bonus: * Adds 40 speed * Adds 20 damage Active Bonuses: * Takes 10 speed * Adds 30 damage Special Transformations Bullseye (inherited from Collie) *Cuts the opponets speed and damage in half *Adds that same half to user's stats. Demon Queen (Legendary transformation) * Gain 20 damage and speed at birth * Starting at level 10 you are officially declared a Demon King, and whenever you level up from then on, the stat's you gain are doubled * Receive 2 level 15 henchmen to follow you around and do your bidding, if one dies, you must go to the underworld and retrieve another. * You can open portals to and from Hell once every 2 weeks, and bring 1 person with you, they will be marked an honerary demon. Techniques Ki blast Energy Ball Energy Wave Explosive wave Solar Flare Items 3 powerlevel potion(Taken from Ultimate/Collie)(Used) Potara Earring Knowledge of the fusion dance Combat gloves Category:Descendant Page